Support garments are used both during pregnancy and post pregnancy. Most support garments are in the form of underwear or foundation garments. Compression is used for the prevention of deep vein thrombosis and embolism in trauma patients as well as after surgical procedures. Post surgery it has been shown that compression can reduce swelling and provide tissue support which improves the rate and extent of recovery.
Post pregnancy women often have difficulty regaining their pre-pregnancy figure and function. During pregnancy the uterus enlarges to accommodate the developing fetus. The skin over the abdomen along with the abdominal muscles stretch and internal organs displace. After the birth of the baby, the abdomen temporarily remains in an enlarged state and function is impaired. Women often complain that abdominal muscle function never recovers fully and pre pregnancy shape never returns. The surgical procedures (and resultant wounds) required with caesarian deliveries further complicate recovery for women.
During pregnancy, some women suffer from vulval varicosities and pelvic instability. It is known that support garments can help in both reducing the pain and in the treatment of these conditions.
It is the above issues that have brought about the present invention.